Black Mask/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Spike Spiegel (by MrPacheco101) Black Mask: Spike Spiegel: Two men with bags enter an abandon factory, in the factory Black Mask and two of his men are waiting for the other men to arrive constantly walking back and forth until they arrived on schedule. "You got the stuff?" Black Mask asked." Yeah boss." one of the men said then threw the bags on the floor and opened them, revealing a case full of gold bars. Black Mask's eyes gleamed with greed and he slowly walked to the bag of gold, until a bullet flies out and hit the ground mere inches away from Black Mask’s foot. “ What the!?”. Black Mask turns his head upward and see’s Spike Spiegel and four other bounty hunters with him on the top floor. “ Nah uh, you won’t be needing that to where you’re going.” Spike said casually. Black Mask gives Spike a grim stare then turns towards his men.” Well boys, it seems we have company. Why don’t we give him a warm welcome.” Black Mask said in a light tone, then pulls out his Dual Colt 1903 as do the rest of his henchmen and fires at the bounty hunters. Spike and the bounty hunters split up, but one doesn’t make it. Spike aims his Jericho 941 and kills one of Black Mask’s men and takes his leave. “Split up and take em down! I don’t want to see any of them alive.” Black Mask yells then he and his men split up. One of BM henchmen arrives in a manufacturing room carrying his HK G36, checking the room for any suspicious activities. Unbeknownst to him a bounty hunter is hiding behind one of the manufacturing machine with his Remington 870 with him; the bounty hunter takes a quick look and see’s the henchmen is near his target range, the bounty hunter comes out of his hiding spot and fires his Remington, hitting the henchmen in the chest killing him instantly. The floor now covered in hot sticky red fluid. Black Mask is walking around the factory with one of his henchmen following suite, a bounty hunter on the top floor spots the two and aims his MP5A2. The henchman turns around and sees the bounty hunter. ”Boss look out!” he screams then pushes black Mask out of the way, but gets hit with a barrage of bullets. Black Mask aims his Colt and fires, the bullet hits the bounty hunter in the chest and he falls out of the top floor dead. Black Mask shakes his head in disgust. “Damn amateurs.” He said then walks off. Spike is walking around the engine room checking for any thugs lurking around, but sees nothing. “ Hmm guess no one is around.” Spike said then puts away his gun, takes out a pack of cigarettes, and lights one up.” Turn around and put your hands up.” Spike feels something cold touch is back then puts his hands up and turns around, seeing a BM henchman with Thompson Machine gun. “ Heh, thought you can take us False faces down huh?” the henchman gloats as he pointed his Thompson at Spike. “ Any last words punk?” he said. “ Yeah, wanna smoke?” Spike said then spits his cig at the henchman’s face, blinding him. Spike then disarms the henchman and throws him to the ground, he then pulls out his Jericho and aims at the henchman’s head. “ Nighty night.” Spike chants then pulls the trigger. “Yo Spike!” Spike hears a voice and sees one of the bounty hunters coming by. The bounty hunter with the Remington is lurking around the factory and spots an open door leading to the staircase. The bounty hunter enters the room, but doesn’t find any tracks leading to someone entering. “So gullible.” The bounty hunter hears the eerie voice and feels something cold touching his head, Black Mask is right behind him with his Colt aimed at the hunter’s head and pulls the trigger. Blood stains cover the door and Black Mask enters the room, then turns around to see the bounty hunters mangled corpse.” Pathetic.” He said then proceeds to walk up the stairs. Black Mask is up on the 5th floor, then hears footsteps nearby; Black Mask takes a quick glance and sees Spike and another bounty hunter 2 floors behind him, he then hides and waits. Spike and the bounty hunter then enter the 4th floor and see nothing suspicious going on.” You think he left?” The bounty hunter asked cautiously.” I doubt it.” Spike answered, his finger still on the trigger of his Jericho. Black Mask comes out of hiding and aims his Colt Model 1903’s. “ DIE!” He yells, unloading his clips. Spike dodges the attack, but the bounty hunter is riddled with bullets. Spike aims and fires his Jericho, but misses the insane crime lord. “ S—T!” Black Mask yells out, realizing he ran out of bullets, then bolts through the roof escape door with Spike hot on his trail. Spike slowly opens the door and walks out cautiously with his Jericho in hand, but doesn’t see any sight of Black Mask. “ Where the hell you go you sick son of a b--ch.” Spike asked himself; unbeknownst to him Black Mask is hiding behind a wall, knife in hand. Black Mask then comes out and slices Spike’s wrist. “Gah!” Spike screamed in pain, dropping his Jericho on the ground. “DIE!!!!!” Black Mask screams then jabs his knife at Spike, but Spike dodges the attack and lands a roundhouse kick in BM’s stomach, causing the crime lord to stagger back. Black Mask quickly recovers then starts slashing at Spike, Spike dodges the attack and disarms the madman then punches him in the stomach twice and lands a left hook in the face, knocking The Black Mask facedown on the ground. Spike then picks up his Jericho off the ground and aims it at his fallen foe. “ You got 2 choices, either you come with me quietly or am I gonna spray the floor with your brains?” he asked the fallen crime lord. Black Mask then spots a wooden board on the ground and an idea pops up in his head. Black Mask slowly gets up off the ground. “ How about choice 3: Neither”. Black Mask then slams the board on Spikes hand, knocking the gun out of his hand then slams the board on Spike’s face knocking him facedown on the ground. Spike then turns his head upward and sees Black Mask holding the board up high “Sweet dreams.” He said then Spike’s vision goes black. “ Ugh.” Spike groaned as he opens eyes only to see that he is not on the roof, but in a dark red shaded basement.” Where the hell am I?” Spike said to himself as he looks around the basement seeing tables filled with knives, forks, drills, and a piece of metal laying on a barrel filled with hot coals; he tries to move his arms and legs, but they are tied up. “ Well it seems your awake.” A voice said Spike turns around to see Black Mask walking out of the shadow.” You cost me a lot of money with that stunt you pulled…” Black Mask said as starts walking around the bounty hunter.” Now you got to pay.” He said looking at the tools on the table. Spike smirks.” Ha! What are gonna do? Bore me to de—“ Spike stopped at mid sentence when Black Mask punches him hard in the stomach.” Shut up, you filthy piece of s—t!” Black Mask yells then turns towards table filled with tools of torture.” You see guys like us have to deal with brave heroic machos like you everyday.” He said skimming his hand through knives and forks then grabs the piece of metal on the hot coal.” Ahhhhh, perfect temperature.” Black Mask eyes gleamed with excitement, then turns around to face the tied up Spike. “ And it always ends the same, you guys end up lying in the morgue.” Black Mask slowly walks towards the tied up bounty hunter.” So all I got to say to you before meet up with your buddies over there is….” Black Mask then holds the hot piece of metal close to Spikes face. “Welcome to Gotham.” Expert's Opinion Black Mask was able to defeat Spike because his insanity and brutality were much higher, leaving Spike unprepared for his tactis and assault. Black Mask also packed a more diverse arsenal, with Spike having two of the same gun, and being clouded by his cockiness which allowed Sionis to take advantage of him. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage